List of Fire Emblem Characters
A list of all Fire Emblem characters in the tribute. Note that minor enemies and other characters do not count as they only appear in one game. The minors, other than the ones from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, also do not have official artwork. Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Mystery of the Emblem * Marth * Jagen * Abel * Cain * Gordin * Draug * Caeda * Wyrs * Ogma * Barst * Bord * Cord * Castor * Minerva * Palla * Catria * Est * Tiki * Bantu * Medeus * Morzas Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * Alm * Celica * Mycen * Lukas * Gray * Tobin * Tatiana * Zeke * Kliff * Silque * Clair * Clive * Forsyth * Python * Luthirer * Mathilda * Delthea * Mae * Boey * Genny * Saber * Valber * Kamui * Leon * Atlas * Jesse * Sonya * Deen * Nomah * Mila * Duma * Rudolf * Jedah * Slayde * Marla * Hestia * Tatarrah * Grieth * Nuibaba * Xaizor * Desaix * Magnus * Barth * Lawson * Gazelle * Garth * Blake * Wolff * Garcia * Dolth * Jamil * Jerome * Muellerm * Gharn Genealogy of the Holy War/Thracia 776 * Sigurd * Seliph * Leif * Naoise * Alec * Arden * Azelle * Lex * Quan * Ethlyn * Finn * Midir * Dew * Edain * Ayra * Deirdre * Jamke * Chulainn * Lachesis * Beowolf * Lewyn * Silvia * Enirys * Tailtiu * Claud * Brigid * Oifey * Shannan * Eldigan * Byron * Manfroy * Arvis * Aida * Reptor * Lombard * Travant * Andorey * Lana * Muirne * Larcei * Creidne * Ulster * Dalvin * Diarmuid * Tristan * Lester * Deimne * Julia * Fee * Hermina * Arthur * Amid The Binding Blade/The Blazing Sword * Roy * Lyn * Eliwood * Hector * Lilina * Alen * Lance * Kent * Sain * Dayan * Sue * Rath * Matthew * Geitz * Fiora * Florina * Farina The Sacred Stones * Eirika * Ephraim * Seth * Franz * Ross * Garcia * Lute * Vanessa * Tana * Syrene * Natasha * Artur * Joshua * Fado * Orson * Ismaire * Mansel * Hayden * Morva * Amelia * Myrrh * L'Arachel * Duessel * Dozla * Caellach * Forde * Kyle * Selena * Marisa * Innes * Colm * Neimi * Glen * Formortiis * Gilliam * Vigarde * Riev * Moulder * Knoll * Ewan * Rennac * Saleh * Gerik * Cormag * Lyon Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn * Ike * Mist * Greil * Elena * Titania * Oscar * Boyd * Rhys * Shinon * Gatrie * Soren * Rolf * Mia * Ilyana * Marcia * Nephenee * Lethe * Mordecai * Volke * Kieran * Brom * Zihark * Sothe * Jill * Astrid * Makalov * Stefan * Tormod * Muarim * Devdan * Oliver * Lekain * Hetzel * Reyson * Ulki * Janaff * Sanaki * Tanith * Naesala * Tibarn * Giffca * Calill * Petrine * Tauroneo * Nasir * Ena * Kurthnaga * Gareth * Deghinsea * Caineghis * Ranulf * Haar * Lucia * Bastian * Geoffrey * Black Knight * Zelgius * Largo * Elincia * Ashnard * Micaiah * Nolan * Aran * Fiona * Laura * Leonardo * Edward * Meg * Nailah * Volug * Vika * Heather * Kyza * Lyre * Pelleas * Renning * Skrimir Awakening Fates * Corrin * Ryoma * Hinoka * Takumi * Sakura * Xander * Camilla * Leo * Elise * Mikoto * Three Houses * Edelgard * Dimitri * Claude * Byleth * Sothis * Petra * Hubert * Mercedes * Hilda * Kronya * Death Knight * Flame Emperor * Jeralt * Cyril * Rhea * Ingrid Category:List of Characters